


365 Days Of Whatever This Is

by StormySpark



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySpark/pseuds/StormySpark
Summary: Some very self indulgent one shots of two female OCs trying to help their class assassinate their teacher... without really doing anything. Yay, Moral Support!





	1. Poisened

"What's wrong Aida?" Karma murmured quietly as she leaned against him, her face was reddened and her breathing had shortened to a few labored breaths a moment.

"I... dunno. Just tired out I guess." She whimpered back.

"Yeah I feel ya." Maehara agreed from across the table, head down as he took the same hard breaths, Fishin watching him with quiet concern.

"I think I just need to... go to bed..." Aida trailed off as she slipped to the side, nearly falling away from Karma, but his quick hands kept her upright as he pulled her to his chest, feeling her forehead against his neck he tensed.

"She's burning up." He hissed, Fishin's eyes widened and she put the back of her hand to Maehara's forehead as Isogai gripped his shoulders trying to get his friend to sit up. It was then that they noticed other in their class having the same reactions. Karma's eyes darted around in panic, then he felt a drop of wetness his his wrist. He looked down in concern, but his feelings quickly turned to fear as he saw what had landed on him.  
Blood. He pulled Aida's chin up gently to see the scarlet droplets slowly seeping from her nose and the corner of her mouth, his jaw clenched and he pulled her tighter and Karasuma ran out to see what the ruckus was.

"This... can't be happening." He breathed, looking to Fishin, Nagisa and Isogai as the same looks of dread came over them.

"Maehara! Please, keep your eyes open." Fishin cried out, tears welling as his nose began to bleed as well. What the hell was going on?

"Call an ambulance! This is an emergency!" Karasuma snapped at a waitress. But their small group couldn't be concerned with that at the moment, Nagisa's eyes widened in horror as he looked at Fishin. She caught his glance and quickly realized she could feel something dropping down onto her lip. She lifted her fingers to her nose and pulled them away... bloody.

"F-Fishin... not you too..." Isogai breathed in fear, she wiped her nose and shook her head.

"N-no... I'll be okay. I'm not feeling very woozy yet. I think I'll be okay." She tilted slightly, but caught her balance, Nagisa still took her shoulders to steady her. She placed her clean hand over his and gave him a small pained smile.

"Really, but we need to lay these two down." Though when Fishin looked back to Karma and Aida she felt her heart break. Karma's head was hung, his red locks blocking her vision of his face, but Aida's was still visible, bloodied and tinted red. Honestly if not for her small harsh breaths, she could easily be presumed... Fishin couldn't even think it. The way Karma held her tighter only furthered her concerns.

"Right, laying them down." Isogai did his best, holding his panic inside and trying to keep his mind running logical. But Fishin and Maehara... both sick... both bloodied. Fear was slowly tearing at his mind.

Then came Karasuma's announcement, about what was going on, about them being poisoned... and their lives being in critical danger. He shook his head, no they could find a way past this. They would! They... absolutely had to. Isogai helped Fishin and Nagisa move Maehara to where everyone else was being laid down, trying to keep them comfortable, but when he turned his head back to their table he saw the only way that Karma had moved was pulling Aida completely into his lap. Head still hanging with hers on his chest. He moved to help Karma lay the suffering blonde down as well, but the second he stepped into a three foot radius, Karma lifted his gaze. If looks could kill... Karma's eyes were ignited with murderous anger.

"Stay away from her." He snarled. Isogai flinched back, but the small outburst caught Fishin's attention. Though shakily she made her way over to the stirred up red-head. Lifting a hand in surrender.

"We have to lay her down, we have to try and lower the fever." She tried, but Karma kept he eyes locked and dangerous, that is, until Aida stirred in his arms. Opening her now dulled blue eyes to look up at him.

"K-Karma..." Any deadly intent he had vanished as he looked back down at the fragile girl in his arms. The second her eyes met his she managed a small smile, lifting a shaking hand to touch his cheek. Her fingers were cold, feather light on his skin, she held back the urge to shiver.

"D-don't... be too... mean..." She murmured softly, his eyes widened and he found his emotional strength faltering as her hand dropped a moment after, her head lolling to the side as she went limp. Fishin rushed forward, fighting her own ill feelings as she worriedly checked her friend over. Karma sat stiff, there was really nothing he could do? No way he could help her?

"We need to lay her down, Karma... will you help me?" Fishin tried once more, this time Karma didn't raise his offensive, he simply followed Fishin's lead, while Isogai kept her on her feet.

"Karma, Isogai! A second please" Both boys lifted their eyes when Koro-Sensei called for them, but while Isogai stood to go over, Karma hesitated, crouched by Aida's side. Koro-Sensei noticed this immediately and called out again, this time much softer in tone.

"I understand your concerns, but sitting around here won't help her get better. We need you Karma, there's an antidote. And we have a plan to get it." Now that had him looking back over to them. He took a moment to take a deep breath, looking back at Aida. Fishin had cleaned her face up, thankfully the bleeding seemed only a temporary symptom. He took hold of her hand and gave it a soft squeeze before standing making his way over to the other healthy students.

Fishin watched him go and breathed a sigh of relief. It was unnerving to see Karma of all people falter like that, though his reasons were completely understandable... She turned back to Aida, concern only being topped by the growing ache in her head and stomach. She would fight at whatever virus this was for however long she could.

"Fishin... you're not pushing yourself too hard... are you?" She perked up at the sound of Maehara behind her, turning to face him she gave him a small and sweet smile, replacing the bag of ice that resided on his forehead with a new one.

"I'll be okay." She assured, though he frowned at her.

"You keep saying that, but-" He took her hand with a grip that she could have easily pulled away from, it made her want to cry to feel how weakened his body was becoming...

"See, your hand... feels like mine...you're burning up too." He mumbled. It was true, her head felt so hot, like she had just spent an hour in an oven. But she refused to give in... not when he and Aida needed her...

"Don't worry so much, Hiro. Yuuma will defiantly get the antidote, so we'll all be fine okay?" Maehara sighed and nodded slowly before his eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion and the horrid feeling becoming too much for him to power through.


	2. Maid Cafe (Part One)

"So what should we do for the school festival?" Isogai asked the rest of 3-E, everyone took a moment, then Okajima hopped up quickly his hands flailing.

"MAID CAFE!"

"No!" Kataoka snapped back, but no one else really seemed to disagree...

"If you ask me, sounds like a decent idea." Karma spoke up. Everyone looked back at him, pure surprise and confusion in there eyes, well everyone but Nagisa.

"You just want to see Aida in a maid outfit." He said plainly, the girl mentioned immediately turned red and hid her face in her arms, head on her desk.

"Well, maybe." He chuckled.

"I'm in!" Maehara exclaimed, though he glanced at Fishin, he didn't exactly voice his reasoning.

"S-sure, sounds fun?" Fishin tried, being as supportive as she could. Isogai sighed and looked to everyone else.

"Well, if this is the idea, it's not going to be just the girls in maid outfits, the boys are going to dress up too. Sound fair?" Now that was something everyone could agree to.  
They still had two weeks to prepare for the festival and everyone was pitching in the best they could, the girls were designing all the costumes, while the boys worked on more physically taxing projects, like putting up the signs and creating props. Some girls and boy swapped though, considering everyone's wide variety of skills.

"Aida, you have to double stitch that part. And Fishin, be careful or you'll-"

"Ouch!" Fishin whimpered

"Poke yourself..." Nakamura finished with a sigh. Fishin's cheeks flushed slightly and she ducked her head.

"Are you okay?" Fishin tensed in surprise and peeked over her shoulder, Isogai stood their with a concerned frown. Aida giggled a little, he really came running over when Fishin called out.

"Oh yes, I'm okay Yuuma! Thank you!" His concern shifted to a smile and he nodded.

"I'll grab you a band-aid, just in case." The small brunette female nodded gratefully as the class president trotted off to grab the first-aid kit. Aida watched him go then leaned on Fishin slightly with a small smile, making said female look her way. Only to be met with a smug grin on her friend's face.

"Wh-what's that look for?" Fishin whimpered slightly looking away with a blush, but Aida only leaned more with a little giggle.

"Oh nothing~." Aida's sing-song voice made the other girls peek at them, Nakamura took one look at her fluster classmate and gained her patented trickster grin.

"Ooo Fishin, what's got you so worked up, huh? Or should I be asking, who?" She called teasingly, only furthering the poor girl's flustered predicament.

"Hey now, what's going on. Don't tease Fishin like that." It seemed Isogai returned, band-aid in hand and right on time, Fishin let out a relieved sigh, thank goodness. She gladly accepted the aid and allowed Isogai to apply it for her, while Nakamura seethed that her fun had been ruined. But one the class president left, with a few words for Fishin to be more careful, she spoke up again.

"Well I may not be able to get who you like out of you. But something tells me once you're in one of these babies-" She held up one of the few finished maid outfits. "We'll differently see who like you!" She cheered, Fishin flushing all over again. Aida smiled to herself as she watched, like it wasn't obvious who that could be already. But the short blonde didn't mention it.

The day of the festival finally arrived, and though the previous days had been rough and stressful trying to get everything ready, it was all perfect. The only thing left to do was for everyone to change and welcome the notable small line of guests waiting.

"Uh, is it supposed to be this tight?" Aida asked quietly as she tried to pull the thin fabric from her waist, but it had zero give. Fishin also seemed to have some concerns.

"It umm, it is a bit short, too..." She whimpered. Yada, who was helping the other girls into their outfits as well turned to them.

"Oh girls, its supposed to be that way! Gotta catch some eyes so that we get plenty of customers! Besides, it'll be fun to have all the guys looking at us!" Both of their faces heated at the sound of that.

"Catch some eyes..." Fishin whispered doubtfully, looking to her friend for some sort of reassurance.

"A-all the guys..." Aida mewled, looking up to meet Fishin's eyes and having no reassurance to give. They were doomed.

When the doors opened it wasn't so bad, the more outgoing and confident boys and girls of the class took the lead and served the guests. Giving those who were still a little too nervous, or just plain lazy in Karma's sense, the chance to sit back and watch, or assist with the cooking and plating if they so desired.

"I can't get over how good you look in that." Aida glanced over her shoulder, Karma's voice always grabbing her attention. She gave him a sweet smile with an under lying hint of provocation. She moved to lean across a desk, grabbing a finished plate. When she turned back to him he had a light blush dusting his cheeks, the skirts were rather short... Aida straight up grinned, ha, got him.

"I'm glad you like it, I think it's starting to grow on me too!" She pronounced innocently, causing him to narrower his eyes upon realizing it was completely on purpose. She giggled and gave him a small wave as she went back to helping as best she could.

Fishin however was still completely uncomfortable, but their work load was growing and when a group entered and no one was open to welcome them, Fishin felt she had to step up, though with hesitation.

"We-welcome! I'm here to serve you today! If you'll just follow me to your seats please!" She tried her best to sound cheery, swallowing her apprehension. Though when she looked up at them after bowing graciously, she flinched back... these guys seemed.. thuggish and very intimidating.

"Oh ho ho, look at this little cutie. Guess our buddy was right, this was a great idea for lunch." One of them quipped with a hair-raising tone, the others chuckled after him. Fishin shivered, but still held strong.

"R-right this way please." She kept her tone low, silently begging for this to go well, though when she turned from them and heard a low whistle she wanted to run and hide. This was so freaking uncomfortable.

She sat them and gave them a moment to look the menu over while she fetched their drinks, though she was dreading returning to them. When she did, she set their drinks before their respective order-er and took a step back.

"Do you n-need more time?" She asked reluctantly.

"Actually I have a question.

"O-oh, I'll do my best to serve." She replied, letting her guard drop slightly, hoping maybe this wouldn't be as bad as it started. At this point Maehara had taken notice that Fishin had picked up a table to serve, he smiled slightly, glad she was taking the chance to help where she saw she could, though his smile vanished when he took in the look of horror on her face. He took a few steps closer so he could hear what was going on better over the chatter of the full room. Though as he did, he noticed he wasn't the only one, Nagisa watched too, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah I was looking the menu over, front and back and, you just don't seem to be on." One of the brutish males harassed. Fishin took a step back, the tone of his voice making her tear up in fear. He leaned toward her even as she backed away.

"There a secret menu or something, because the food looks okay but you look even better, I could just eat you up." Fishin nearly broke, nearly dropped her pen and paper and bolted for cover.

"Okay then!" Fishin jumped as she heard Maehara speak up behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her to the side so he could stand between her and the inappropriate 'guests'. "Sorry folks but its time for some of our kind waitresses to take their breaks. I will be serving you now." Maehara announced, but his tone was dripping with venom even if he somehow managed to make it sound friendly. Then Fishin felt another pair of hands fall onto her shoulders, she peeked again to meet eyes with Nagisa.

"Come on Fishin, this way." He murmured and helped lead her from the groaning and annoyed group.

"Th-thank you." She finally whimpered once Nagisa had sat her down out and away from the hustle of the cafe. He gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"You know, you didn't have to put up with that." He soothed, Fishin nodded slowly but sighed.

"I just wanted to try and help... I didn't think it would be so bad." She muttered with exasperation. Nagisa gave her a light chuckle that lifted her mood significantly.

"I think that was just bad luck. No one else has had that hard of a time." He comforted once more, taking a seat beside her.

"Thank you again Nagisa, I have to be sure to thank Maehara too." She breathed, finally calming down. Nagisa nodded happily, placing his hand over hers for a moment.

"Its no problem at all, I have to head back out, but you take all the time you need before coming back out okay! I can even come back and let you know when those jerks leave."

"Ah that would be great." She sighed, her cheeks tinting at the contact. Nagisa really was so kind, she thought to herself as she watched him exit to return to work.


	3. Kyoto Trip (Part One?)

A school trip to Kyoto, everything about it sounded pretty amazing, except... Aida turned her eyes to Fishin when she spoke up.

"Do we really have to try to assassinate Koro-Sensei while we're there?" She sounded saddened by the thought and Aida nodded her agreement.

"It does sound like a waste of a good trip..."

"Well, we waste one good trip and the world spins on so we can take a bunch more!" Maehara pointed out, Fishin and Aida seemed less than convinced, but never to put a damper on her enthusiastic friend Fishin nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. So how big were the groups supposed to be?"

"Six people." They looked up to see Karma dragging Nagisa along with him. "So we're good, you guys have Isogai too, I'm guessing." Maehara grinned and nodded.

"Perfect, at least that much was easy. Now we just have to look through... this." He grumbled as he gestured to an overwhelming large book. Fishin waved a hand.

"Don't worry about that, we can figure something else out." She soothed, that was good enough for the him as he nodded with a grin and turned to fetch Isogai.

All that was left was to wait for their departure.

"I didn't even think about bringing a game to play on the trip..." Maehara whined as he sat with the rest of the group. The slightly crammed train ride to Kyoto was going to be an hour or two long and already the fiery haired boy was growing bored. Fishin giggled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll survive the trip without Hiro." She comforted, Isogai gave them both a smile before going back to looking over the guide book with Nagisa.

"Man there sure is a lot to cover in here." The darker haired of the two groaned, Nagisa sighed before closing it and agreeing.

"For real, I don't even know where to start."

"Oh, if its okay, I actually made a little schedule myself. We can use it if you'd like." Fishin offered as she pulled it from her bag, Nagisa and Isogai both gained thankful gleams in their eyes and wide smiles as they accepted it.

"No way!" Aida's sudden exclamation had the other four group members looking at her and Karma, startled. They were sharing head phones looking at something on Karma's phone.

"See, now that's a well directed twist." Karma followed up, Aida's eyes were still wide as she seemed engrossed with the screen.

"B-but how could they even..."

"Think about it." Karma chuckled before finally looking up, like he could feel everyone staring at them. "Huh, what's wrong? We're just watching a movie." He asked questioningly, making them shake their heads. Isogai smiled lightly and handed Fishin's notebook back to her, deciding they could look it over later.

"I think I'm gonna go get us some drinks." Fishin spoke up after replacing the written itinerary back into her small shoulder bag. Aida looked up at her a smiled.

"I'll help!" She carefully took her ear bud out and handed it to Karma, he watched her step around their friend's legs.

"Just be careful you two." He called after them, watching as they disappeared out of their current train car to the next. Isogai noticed his eyes and patted his shoulder with a friendly tone.

"Don't worry so much, they'll be fine. Nothing could possibly happen, at least nothing that we couldn't get to the fast enough to help with." Karma nodded slowly, but he was always concerned about the fragile girl he had decided to call his own.

"So strawberry milk for Karma, orange soda for you, and assorted teas for Hiro, Yuuma and Nagisa." Fishin checked them all off her mental check list as she picked them up. Aida giggled and took some from her arms to make the work load easier, even grabbing her bag from her shoulder so she could more easily grab her wallet from it.

"Alright, should be everything, ready to head back?" Aida asked as she turned from Fishin, right into someone else's chest. She managed to keep hold of the drink but Fishin's bag fell from her grasp. She quickly scooped it up, keeping her eyes glued to the drinks in her hands, hoping her soda hadn't gotten too shaken up.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized and moved to keep going, Fishin also giving them a small nod as a second sorry before following Aida back to the boys.  
The remainder of the train ride passed without incident, the six of them finally engaging in a real conversation, though the topic was a little ridiculous, but Aida swore left and right that you drive a motorcycle rather than ride it. Karma couldn't be convinced though.

When they finally got to Kyoto everyone but the two were sick of the conversation, but they dropped it when they were both shushed by Isogai so that they could hear the instructions for today's 'lesson'.

"Wow this is such a beautiful area!" Fishin mused as she looked around excitedly, leading the way for their group as she moved from one thing to another. Every once in awhile they would stop for a but longer, when something particularly interesting caught their eyes.

Aida watched with curious eyes as Karma seemed genuinely interested in some more historical portions of the trip, sometimes it was easy to forget that her demonic trickster still had an academic side that actually enjoyed a lot of things he encountered while studying. No one could blame him either, historical assassinations in the times of the samurai were actually as cool as they sounded.

"Here, we can go this way if I remember the map right, its a short cut!" Fishin smiled as she continued to lead. Thankfully at least one of them had, had the mind to prepare a proper schedule for them to follow, considering Koro-sensei's was much too large for them to try to follow on the go.

"Are you sure? Sucks that the one you made got lost somewhere..." Maehara complained as he looked down the alley she was pointing to. "This place looks a little sketchy, too." Fishin nodded happily.

"Yep! And I know it looks a little scary, but that's the point, we were supposed to find good spots to uh... you know." She muttered, still not a fan of the idea of hurting anyone, or anything for that matter.

"Well thank you for considering the plan, Fishin!" Isogai praised as they finally took the turn down the alley.

"Huh, what do you know. This isn't a half bad spot. Closed in, away from the crowds. It would be a good spot. Nice going Fishin." Karma spoke up, though Aida was sticking much closer to his side, her horror movie mind making the partially creepy area seem much worse than it really was.

"Yep, a great spot to do the deed!" Maehara cheered.

"You're right, this is a great spot to do the deed." A foul voice chuckled from ahead of them, Aida felt Karma tense under her hold. Looking up she grew uneasy as well.

"Wh-who are you?" Fishin asked cautiously as a large group of older kids emerged from around the corner. Isogai and Maehara placed themselves between her and the new preserved threat.

"Oh us? We're just a bunch of nobodies, here to show you that your high horse school doesn't mean crap to anyone but yourselves." He growled. Karma took a moment, to gently pulled his arm from Aida and pushed her to slowly back up, letting her get behind Maehara, Isogai and Nagisa as well.

The girls took a breath, this was certainly sketchy, but with Karma at the lead, and Nagisa right behind him, not to mention Maehara and Isogai ready to take on anyone as well. They might be able to make it out of this fairly okay.

That is, until more of them snuck up...

"No!" Fishin cried out as her arms were grabbed from behind, her heart pounded as she realized the full extent of the situation, these people, they really meant them harm... Maehara and Isogai both looked back, Maehara immediately moving to help her, but there were so many...

"Karma!" Aida's fearful and pained yelp distracted the red-head, he peered back in startled rage to see her and Fishin being manhandled by even more of the high schoolers. His eyes darkened, but his moment of falter was taken advantage of as he was attacked from behind.

Aida watched in terror as the rest of the boys were attacked as well, the leader of the group yelling something about bringing  a car around as she and Fishin were dragged away. When they were tossed into the back seat of a vehicle Aida tried to keep her eyes out the window, but they were so dark... who tints there windows on both sides? She looked to Fishin who seemed as scared as she was. Even being in E Class, gaining more confidence in themselves... This was still terrifying. Aida bit her lip and held back tears. What were they going to do?

When they arrived at there unknown destination, cloth sacks were forcefully shoved over their heads, Fishin whimpered as her vision was plunged into darkness, she couldn't even tell where Aida was anymore, just that she was close, the blonde's harsh breathing letting her know that hadn't been completely separated. She squeezed her eyes shut as they were led into a musty smelling building, the voices of their kidnappers echoing now, leading her to believe it was a large area. 

They were finally shoved down onto a hard and cold concrete floor their arms were grabbed again, painfully pulled behind their backs. A hard, thick wire, tied tightly around their wrists. Aida pulled at it, but it didn't budge in the slightest. The bags were pulled from their heads, both of the girls shook as they looked up at the large group of offenders.

"Well hello there beautifuls, hope the trip wasn't too stressful. But no worries, we'll all get to let off a little steam soon." He chuckled darkly making them wince away from him.

"As soon as my photographer friends get here, we'll have ourselves a little commemorative photoshoot," He moved to put a hand on Aida's shoulder, the small girl trying to shrink back. "I'm sure you guys are gonna love it." He hissed. But, before his hand could reach, Fishin kicked a foot out, hitting him in the chest. It wasn't strong enough to really hurt him, but it knocked him off balance and took the wind from his lungs.

"Why you- little bitch." He picked himself up and moved threateningly to grab her, but one of his lackeys called out to him.

"Hey, think our buddies are here!" He stopped and his anger was replaced by a venomous grin, his eyes narrowed and dangerous.

"Well then, that'll make payback even sweeter."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, 'buddy'." The thug looked up surprised at the unfamiliar voice, well unfamiliar to him at least. In the darkened entrance was who the girls assumed to be, whoever was guarding the the way in. Though, he looked like he was being held up, and this assumption was proven right as he was dropped and slumped to the floor.  
Aida's eyes brightened as she saw who had been holding him, trying to wiggle into a position to see better.

"Karma!" She called happily.

"You guys found us!" Fishin cheered, but a moment later she looked confused. "How did you find us?" Nagisa gave her a smile as he lifted one of the ungodly large guide books that Koro-Sensei had gifted them for the trip. Fishin smiled brightly, of course. Why wouldn't this be something their over achieving teacher covered.

"So what if you bastards found us, it'll go the same way as last time! Even worse now since we still got more guys on the way. Ready for a second beating?" He scoffed, this time Maehara, Isogai and Karma stepped forward.

"It doesn't matter how many guys you got!" Maehara hissed as he smacked his fist into his palm angerly.

"Yeah, you guys made a big mistake messing with our little group." Isogai growled, an acute glare darkening his usually bright face. Fishin's eyes widened, she'd never seen this side of Yuuma and Hiro before. Was it really just because of the circumstances?

"You idiots made it personal taking two of our own like this. If you hand them over now, you guys may make it out alive. But after the crap you put us through, no way you're making it out of this unscathed." Karma's voice was down right dread instilling. These guys really managed to piss him off... Even Fishin felt a twinge of fear despite the fact that he would never dream of hurting her. But one glance at Aida and she felt her nerves wash away. Her friend was starry eyed, even when Karma looked like he was about to commit homicide, the blonde girl was smitten and unshaken. Fishin held back the urge to giggle.  
But more footsteps behind their four saviors made everyone go quiet again, the slightly uneased leader of this gang-like group of rejects seemed to find his confidence again.

"See, there are my good friends now! You punks better be ready for the beat down of a life time!" He snarled, though, any gained confidence was lost again as his 'friends' were held up by a single yellow tentacle, wrapped around their necks.

"I see I finally caught up! Everyone is alright I presume?"

"Koro-Sensei!" Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief, as much as he believed in his classmates to be able to handle the current threat, there was always that shadow of doubt that they would be able to pull it off. Now that wouldn't be an issue.

"Sorry for taking so long! I checked all the other suggested buildings, just to cover all bases!" Their educator informed before he faced the real problem at hand. "Now, to deal with these ruffians, who got it in their heads it was okay to mess with _my_ students." And with that, the place was sent into chaos as the offenders made an attempt to salvage their already lost plans.  
During the distraction of the battle, Nagisa and Karma skipped out, making a b-line for the girls. Aida and Fishin kept their eyes on them the whole time, their hearts only lifting as they got closer, finally they stopped before the girls and kneeled down to make themselves less noticeable.

"Ah, it's so good to see you guys again!" Fishin breathed as Nagisa took her shoulders to look her over.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked worriedly, but he wasn't seeing anything that struck out as life threatening, just a few bruises where the criminals had held them much to forcefully.

"I'm okay, better now that you guys are here!" Fishin assured as the blue haired boy helped her turn so he could undo her bindings. When she was free, she rubbed her pained wrists and looked over to see how Karma and Aida were fairing, seemed Karma had already gotten her free and smoothing her hair for as she gushed over how amazing and brave he had been. He chuckled and lightly flicked her forehead.

"You're the brave one, you were kidnapped by a bunch of brutes and look at you, not even scared." He praised, Aida shrugged, flushing over even the smallest of praises from him.

"Oh that's not true. They scared the hell out of me, especially when they threatened the nude photoshoot." She whimpered, Fishin and Nagisa both winced as the air around them grew heavy, thick enough to slice with a knife...

"Is that so?" Karma's voice was more threatening than ever and Fishin sent out a silent prayer that no one would actually die today. Though again, Aida didn't seem to notice at all, only growing upset when he stood to move away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked distressed, he looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile with the most devious under tone Fishin had ever seen.

"To burn off some steam, you stay close to Nagisa and Fishin, alright?"

"Okay!" Aida gave him a little wave and turned back to her best friend with a joyful beam. "I'm so glad he can find ways to have fun, even in stressful situations." She giggled. Fishin and Nagisa both eyed her in stunned silence. How was she, so blind to how terrifying her love interest was?

"W-well in any case, lets get you two out of here." Nagisa finally spoke, taking Fishin's hand and helping her to her feet, then doing the same for Aida.

"Right, thank you." Fishin nodded her agreement and the three slipped past the fight on the sidelines.  
When everything was finally over and done with there was still a moment of worry as Maehara and Isogai got to look Fishin over for themselves, even though she and Nagisa assured them she was okay. Even so, Maehara took a moment to ask one last time that she was really okay. All the while Karma had a protective arm over Aida's shoulders, holding her closer than he usually did, but she hardly noticed, just went on and on about how crazy the whole experience had been , only breaking off a few times to cough and sputter, Karma taking those moment to rub her back and tell her to slow down.

All in all, as tense of a day as it was none of them were even negatively effected, Koro-Sensei watched over them all with his usual unreadable smile. Truly proud of how unbreakable his students were becoming.

"Not to mention this is SUCH good gossip! Look at these adorable flowering ROMANCES!" He whispered mischievously to himself as he lead his children back to the safety of their hotel for the night.


	4. Aida's Character Profile

  **E-30 Chiota Aida – Class E’s surprisingly fearless and tenacious undere**

 

 

**“There are plenty of scary things in this world, he's just not one of them.”**

 

 

**Description**  
A young girl who's bad health landed her in E class. Even though she's been through hell she's trying to look past it all and be the best friend she can be to her fellow pupils and assassins in training.

  
**Code Name:** Strawberry Shortcake, Karma's idea

 

"She's short, sweet, and strawberry blonde. The fact that she likes strawberry is just a little trivia. It works, no?"

 

  * **Birthday** : April 5th
  * **Height:** 155cm
  * **Weight:** 45kg
  * **Blood Type:** AB+
  * **Favorite Subject:** English
  * **Worst Subject:** Math
  * **Interests and special skills:** All the different cultures of literature
  * **Past club:** American Literature
  * **Treasured Item(s):**   A small worn wolf plushie
  * **Favorite Food:** Strawberry flavored anything
  * **Bento or Snacks:** Bento



 

 

 

**Karasuma’s Assassination Aptitude** (graded on a scale of 6)

  
Not a fighter in the slightest, would always rather stand back and shoot from a distance. That is, when she bothers to pick up a gun.

  
**Strategy/Planning:** 3  
**Commanding/Leadership:** 1  
**Execution (Ability to carry out plans):** 5  
**Technique (Traps, weapons, preparations, etc):** 3  
**Scouting/Intelligence Gathering:** 5  
**Politics/Negotiations:** 2

 

 

**B*tch-sensei’s Fashion Check**

  
If she actually tried, she might get somewhere. But she doesn't seem to care and it shows.

  
**School Uniform**  
Keeps it as neat as required, but doesn't bother any further than that.

  
**Street Clothes**  
Comfort over looks, always. Warm hoodies and jeans.

 

 

**Character Relationships**

  
**\- Akabane Karma (addressed as Karma) -**

  
Avoided him for the entire first week they knew each other, but with a little force, she came to realize that he wasn't so bad. Now she's head over heels for the boy and he couldn't be happier to return the affection. Acting as her lover, tutor, guardian, and anything else, she looks to him for just about anything. Just outside of an unhealthy dependency.

 

**\- Asano Gakushuu (addressed as Kushu) -**

  
They used to date, and when they were together they were an unstoppable academic force, topping the schools test result boards for every test. But when she was admitted to the hospital, communication was dropped. When they next met, they discovered that neither had wanted the separation, but thought that it was the choice of the other. At current they are good friends, as Asuno tries to convince her to rejoin the main campus.

 

**\- Fishin (addressed as Fishin) -**

She has a lot of regrets about never trying hard enough to be a better friend to the one person who kept her company in her darkest time. Now, even though they have an amazing friendship, Aida still feels she can do better. She'll stop at nothing to be the best person she can be for her best friend. Fishin is aware of her Aida's feelings on the matter and has told her plenty of times that she's doing a great job, but Aida still believes there is plenty of room for her to grow in the friendship department. Since its harmless, Fishin encourages her all the same.

 

**\- Shiota Nagisa (addressed as Nagisa) -**

  
Became friends with him once she grew closer to Karma, as the two males were already close. Looks to him to be the more responsible one of the class and the more logical thinker when Karma isn't around.

 

**\- Nakamura Rio (addressed as Nakamura) -**

  
They have managed to bond over one of the silliest things, teasing Fishin about how oblivious she could be to the males around her trying to show her affection. She's also gotten to spend more time with her as she and Karma enjoy being mischievous together.

 

**\- Sugino Tomohito (addressed as Sugino) -**

  
A friend introduced via Nagisa. He can be very passionate at times and she appreciates this, but at the same time his enthusiasm tires her out.

 

**\- Isogai Yuuma (addressed as Isogai) -**

  
A friend introduced via Fishin. He's very kind to her and she enjoys his company and conversation, though never actively seeks him out for either.

 

**-Maehara Hiroto (addressed as Maehara) -**

  
Like Isogai he's a friend introduced via Fishin. His flirtatious nature is off-putting to her and though she desperately wishes she could be friendlier to everyone, she has a hard time trying with him. She can get along with him just fine if need be but otherwise doesn't hang around him often.


	5. Fishin Character Profile

***E-29 Fishin Vinci -a girl of unfaltering kindness and empathy; The pacifist of Class E***

 

*Note: Fishin's father is a foreigner.

 

**"I-I'll do my best to give someone a reason to smile today...!"**

 

 

***Description***

 

Though she's suffered years of abuse at the hands of many--including her own family--She keeps her heart open to everyone around her.

 

 

 ***Code Name:** Angel Fish (Isogai's Idea)

 

"It's a play on her name...and...well I think it's fitting, that's all--"

 

  * **Birthday:** March 1st
  * **Height:** 152.4 (5'0)
  * **Favorite Subject:** Art
  * **Worst Subject:** Math
  * **Interests and Special Skills:** Marine Biology
  * **Past Club:** none (due to her parent's rigorous studying schedules she never had the time)
  * **Treasured Item:** Her sketchbook
  * **Favorite food:** Sushi or anything with shrimp
  * **Bento or snacks:** Bento



 

***Karasuma’s Assassination Aptitude (graded on a scale of 6)***

 

She has no future in assassination, let alone fighting in any sense of the word. However, her genuine nature and ability to see every angle of a situation makes her a good diplomat among her peers.

 

 **Strategy/Planning:** 1  
**Commanding/Leadership:** 1  
**Execution (Ability to carry out plans):** 2  
**Technique (Traps, weapons, preparations, etc):** 2  
**Scouting/Intelligence Gathering:** 4  
**Politics/Negotiations:** 5

 

 

***B*tch-sensei’s Fashion Check***

 

Given her personality, the soft styles of clothing seem to work. However, she has no sex-appeal whatsoever.

 

***School Uniform***

 

Prefers to wear the school issued sweater and a instead of knee-high socks, she wears white tights.

 

***Street Clothes***

 

Very soft and 'fluffy' kind of styles that may come off rather childish--almost never seen in pants. Always flouncy skirts and dresses.

 

 

***Character Relationships***

 

***Koro-sensei (addressed as Koro-sensei)***

 

As he is with most of his students, Korosensei is strangely well meaning. He's quick to support and recognize fishin's talents and book smarts--but also tries to teach her more about looking out for herself in the world.

Fishin looks up to him a lot, and because of Korosensei's encouragement, fishin has been pursuing more of her interests, rather than just those of parents.

korosensei keeps drawings fishin's done for him in a scrapbook.

***Akabane Karma (addressed as Karma)***

 

Fishin never thought badly of karma and keeps her opinions open despite his sarcastic and blunt attitude. Given he is Aida's boyfriend and a long-time friend of Nagisa, it's not long until they're fairly aquainted with each other. Though they hardly ever converse one on one--they both seem to understand and respect the other for the sole feeling of wanting Aida to be safe and happy.

 

***Chiota Aida (addressed as Aida)***

 

Fishin never realized or felt offended by Aida's reservations early on in their interactions--always treating Aida with open understanding. She doesn't feel that Aida needs to make up for anything and continues to encourage her best friend on a day to day basis no matter what the situation is.

 

***Shiota Nagisa (addressed as Nagisa)***

 

The two seem to share an understanding from the moment they met. Fishin feels comfortable in his presence, and admires him completely. She's unaware that her feelings of admiration may have blossomed into something much deeper.

 

***Sugino Tomohito (addressed as Sugino)***

 

though the two aren't as close, Fishin and Sugino are well aquainted--and he has since developed a bit of a crush on her. Fishin encourages him a lot, offering to help practice pitching to her so he can continue to train his flexibility in baseball so he can go on to be a professional.

 

***Isogai Yuuma (addressed as Yuuma)***

 

Isogai is very close to fishin from childhood and very protective of her. He realized his feelings for fishin early on, but has never confessed them...not wanting to make things awkward in their friendship if she didn't feel the same way. Often times, fishin will come over to Isogai's home to help him do chores and take care of his family so he doesn't have to bear it all alone.

 

***Maehara Hiroto (addressed as Hiro)***

 

Having been friends for so long, Maehara and fishin are very close--however, it's never occured to fishin that they could ever be romantically involved. Especially since Maehara is so popular with girls and tends to date frequently. Maehara never really thought too much of it either--despite the fact he regards her in a special place in his heart and is very protective of her. It's not until his last break-up that he realizes why he can't seem to be interested in other girls for long.


End file.
